An automatic transmission called an IVT (Infinite Variable Transmission) can infinitely change a speed ratio by combining a continuously variable transmission mechanism capable of continuously changing a speed ratio and a planetary gear mechanism.
JP1-169169A discloses an automatic transmission with two planetary gear sets and three friction elements. This automatic transmission can realize a forward first mode, a forward second mode and a reverse mode by switching engaged states of the respective friction elements.